greatmultiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Gods of the Eii'ujiki Universe
The Gods of the Eii'ujiki Universe are a name that refers to the ancient supersoldiers (and occasional Cyborg/Robot) that's found in the Eii'ujiki Universe, these eons old soldiers have lived in the Eii'ujiki Earth, but, unfortunately, they have forgotten much of their lives before they became known as 'gods' to the inhabitants of Eii'ujiki Earth. Most of these 'gods' have either sided with or joined the Alliance of Nations and later, the Multiversial Federation, however, a select few have sided or joined the Axis of Empires, Coalition of Independent States, Alliance of Imperial Powers, Nationalist Alliance, Hegemony of Independent States and a number of other states as well. Although still largely unknown as to how these supersoldiers/Cyborgs/Robots came to be, the most pervasive theory is that these individuals came to be during the Second Human Civil War more then a centrillion years ago. Though who exactly created them, be they First Human Empire or Second Human Republic, is still unknown. It would seem quite possible that these individuals came from this era of destruction as a means for either one side to get the upper hand on the other, but, over the untold eons sense, the individuals have sense forgotten much of that part of their lives. List of 'Gods' of the Eii'ujiki Universe Greek Pantheon Ares, 'God of War' Athena, 'Goddess of Wisdom' Aphrodite, 'Goddess of Beauty' Chronos, 'Keeper of Time' Hades, 'King of the Underworld' Poseidon, 'God of the Oceans' Scylla, 'Horror of the Deep' Zeus, 'God of the Sky' Arachne, 'The Weaver' Nemesis, 'Goddess of Vengance' Thanatos, 'Hand of Death Apollo, 'God of Music' Artemis, 'Goddess of the Hunt' Chiron, 'The Great Teacher' Medusa, 'The Gorgon' Egyptian Pantheon Osiris, 'Broken God of the Afterlife' Geb, 'God of Earth' Khepri, 'The Dawn Bringer' Sobek, 'God of the Nile' Anubis, 'God of the Dead' Isis, 'Goddess of Magic Ra, 'Sun God' Bastet, 'Goddess of Cats' Serqet, 'Goddess of Venom' Anhur, 'Slayer of Enemies' Neith, 'Weaver of Fate' Norse Pantheon Odin, 'The Allfather' Tyr, 'The Lawgiver' Fafnir, 'Lord of Glittering Gold' Ymir, 'Father of the Frost Giants' Freya, 'Queen of the Valkyries' Hel, 'Goddess of the Underworld' Sol, 'Goddess of the Sun' Fenrir, 'The Unchained' Loki, 'The Trickster God' Ratatoskr, 'The Sly Messenger' Thor, 'God of Thunder' Skadi, 'Goddess of Winter' Ullr, 'The Glorious One' Celtic Pantheon The Morrigan, ' Phantom Queen ' Chinese Pantheon Guan Yu, 'Saint of War' Sun Wukong, 'The Monkey King' Xing Tian, 'The Relentless' Ao Kuang, 'Dragon King of the Eastern Seas' Chang'e, 'Faerie of the Moon' He Bo, 'God of the Yellow River' Nu Wa, 'Guardian of Heaven' Zhong Kui, 'The Demon Queller' Ne Zha, 'The Third Lotus Prince' Hou Yi, 'Defender of the Earth' Jing Wei, 'Th Oathkeeper' Erlang Shen, 'The Illustrious Sage' Roman Pantheon Bellona, 'Goddess of War' Hercules, 'Champion of Rome' Bacchus, 'God of Wine' Sylvanus, 'Keeper of the Wild' Janus, 'God of Portals and Transitions' Nox, 'Goddess of the Night' Vulcan, 'Smith of the Gods' Mercury, 'Messenger of the Gods' Cupid, 'God of Love' Mayan Pantheon Chaac, 'God of Rain' Cabrakan, 'Destroyer of Mountains' Ah Puch, 'Horrific God of Decay' Kukulkan, 'Serpent of the Nine Winds' Awilix, 'Goddess of the Moon' Hun Batz, 'The Howler Monkey God' Ah Muzen Cab, 'God of Bees' Xbalanque, 'Hidden Jaguar Sun' Hindu Pantheon Ravana, 'Demon King of Lanka' Vamana, 'Fifth Avatar of Vishnu' Kumbhakarna, 'The Sleeping Giant' Agni, 'God of Fire' Ganesha, 'God of Success' Bakasura, 'The Great Devourer' Kali, 'Goddess of Destruction' Rama, 'Seventh Avatar of Vishnu' Japanese Pantheon Amaterasu, 'The Shining Light' Raijin, 'Master of Thunder' Susano, 'God of the Summer Storm' Category:Allies Category:Individuals Category:Federalist